The Calm Before the Storm
by BeForeverYoung
Summary: Takes place at the end of Season 2. My take on what would happen if Vee decided that instead of attacking Red, she goes after someone from Red's family. Prison Family. Mother Red. Daughter Nicky. Nicky/Lorna relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

While Tropical Storm Wanda destroyed upstate New York, Litchfield Correctional Facility was eerily quiet – too quiet. Last night was the perfect opportunity for Vee and her girls to make a statement, and yet nothing happened. Red grimaced at her thoughts as she cleaned up in the destruction in greenhouse. It was the morning after now, and the storm may have stopped outside of Litchfield but it wasn't quite done within the confines of the prison's walls.

Vee was up to something, Red knew it.

It was like the prison was in the eye of the storm. It was only a matter of time before it started again.

The sound of the greenhouse door opening seemed to echo in the small enclosed space and Red turned quickly, ready for a fight. Her eyes shot wide at the sight of Taystee, Cindy, Poussey and Watson, standing in front of her, grim looks marring their faces.

Red swallowed, trying to calm the rapidly beating heart within her chest. Steeling her nerves, Red faced them head on. Russians do not sweat. They do not show fear. Red narrowed her eyes and gripped the broom in her handle tightening and most importantly, Russians certainly don't go down without a fight.

Taystee seeing her tightened grip on the broom stepped forward with her hands raised.

"We didn't come here to fight," said Taystee, stepping forward even further, entering Red's personal space.

It was upon this entrance of Red's space that she was able to read the situation more clearly and what she found caused an uneasy feeling to swirl in her stomach. If Vee sent these girls to make a statement, then why did they look so scared?

Red narrowed her eyes at the woman before speaking.

"Then why are you here?" she asked, purposely accentuating her Russian accent. She always found that it made her more intimidating the thicker it was.

Taystee sighed, and rubbed the back of her head, all while throwing nervous looks at Red.

"Speak," growled out Red, losing her patience.

"We just wanted to meet with you and tell you we didn't have anything to do with it Red," said Taystee quickly, holding up her hands once again in show of her complete submission. "We didn't know what Vee was planning until it was too late. She has gone too far this time, and we don't want you as our enemy. We won't lie for her either. What she did was wrong and what she is trying to do to Suzanne is the last straw. "

Red's eyes narrowed, her mind going a mile a minute as processed Taystee's words. After sometime of trying but failing to connect the dots in her head, Red finally gave up and looked Taystee in the eye once more.

"Stop with these games," growled out Red. "What are you speaking of?"

Taystee's eyes shot wide, before looking back at her friends behind her to see similar looks of shock on their faces. Turning back to Red, and giving her a sympathetic look Taystee opened her mouth to speak.

"No one's told you yet?"

Red opened her mouth to respond but suddenly a voice screaming across the yard stole all words from her mouth.

"RRR-EEED!"

Red's eye shot wide, immediately recognizing the voice and the stutter attached to it. The fact that Norma was speaking was a feat in its own, but it was the panic that was attached to it that caused Red's heart to clench painfully in her chest.

Pushing past Taystee, Red practically ran to the door, noting the way Watson, Cindy and Poussey immediately moved out of her way. Red pushed open the door, just at the exact moment Norma reached the greenhouse.

In all their years together Red had never seen the woman looked so disheveled. Norma's hair which was usually pulled back in a tight bun was sticking up all over the place. Her kind eyes were red and full of tears. But it was the choked sobs that seemed to reverberate from the woman's usually silent mouth that truly had Red concerned.

Reaching forward, Red put a steadying hand on Norma's shoulder's trying to calm the woman down.

"Norma," soothed Red, bringing her free hand to wipe away the tears from the woman's face. "What has happened, are you hurt? Did she hurt you?"

Norma shook her head immediately, and opened her mouth but all that came out were sobs.

Red strengthened her hold on Norma's shoulders, trying to bring the woman back under control.

"What has happened?"

Norma opened her mouth, clearly still battling with her emotions but was now able to actually formulate a response.

"N…nnn…" stuttered out Norma, closing her eyes in frustration before trying again. "Nnnn..."

"She is trying to say Nichols," interrupted Watson's voice behind her, and Red immediately turned as her brain processed the words.

"What did you say?" growled out Red, the anger and fear that was coursing through her body fueling her forward.

Watson swallowed in fear but raised her chin in the air, refusing to falter under the imposing woman before her.

"She was stabbed in the shower this morning," answered Watson softly. "She is in medical. It doesn't look good."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Red doesn't remember how she got in the cafeteria. She doesn't remember anything after Watson telling her that the closest thing she ever had to a daughter was attacked. However, her mind seemed to jolt to reality as soon as she entered the room, that and the way an uncomfortable eerie silence filtered through the usually chatter invested area.

Red scanned the area, her mind only trained on one thing – one person. It only took one sweep across the cafeteria before she found her.

Vee was standing in line, tray in hand but she immediately set it off to the side when she met Red's gaze. Red was frozen in place not knowing how she wanted to handle this situation yet but when Vee had the actual audacity to smirk at her – all hell broke loose.

"I will kill you!"

Red's anger flowed through her and like a damn finally breaking against the influx of crushing water, her anger burst from her body. Letting out a rage filled scream she ran towards Vee.

She made it about halfway across the cafeteria before she was quite literally swept off her feet by CO Donaldson.

More rage filled her at the thought of not being able to reach the woman.

"Let go of me!" screamed Red, elbowing Donaldson in the chest with such a force that it almost caused the man to let her go. Suddenly another pair of hands wrapped around her and Red could hear O'Neil telling her to calm down. Red just growled, fighting both Donaldson and O'Neil with everything she had, but she when she felt herself being dragged out of the cafeteria her rage quickly found its way back to Vee.

"You dare hurt my child! I will kill you for what you have done! Do you hear me?! You are dead! Dead!"

Even with being dragged backwards and out of the cafeteria Red still called out to the woman, describing in painstaking detail every unimaginable thing she was going to do to her once she got her hands on her.

"What in the hell is going on out here?!"

Red recognized Caputo's voice but the rage within her wouldn't allow her to calm down. She was like a feral animal now, unable to stop until she had her kill.

"Reznikov's gone nuts! She is talking about flaying off Parker's skin, cooking it and then making her eat it," answered CO Bell who came out of the cafeteria after settling the women down for breakfast.

The sound of O'Neil gagging could be barely heard over Red's screams.

Caputo took in the scene for a couple seconds before finally stepping forward and grasping Red' face, forcing her head to meet his gaze.

"Red!" yelled Caputo directly in her face, stopping the woman's angry tirades immediately.

Caputo looked her in the eyes for a few moments, almost as if he were waiting for her to explode once more before speaking.

"Are you on drugs? What did you take?" asked Caputo, his eye searching her face for any telltale signs of drug use.

Red opened her mouth, an angry tirade at the tip of her tongue, however all that came out of was choked sob laden words.

"My baby…she hurt my child…"

Caputo's face instantly reeled back in surprise. He has been working in the prison system for 20 years, 13 of them spent with Galina "Red" Reznikov, and never once has seen this woman cry.

Caputo looked to his CO's for some clarity, but they too seemed to be in shock. Not only that, but now Donaldson and O'Neil seemed to be the only thing holding the crying woman up as Red went slack in their arms.

"Is she suffering from some psychotic break or is it drugs?" asked Caputo his CO's.

"We don't know sir," answered Donaldson, barely heard above Red's pain filled cries of anguish. "She entered the cafeteria, saw Parker, said Parker hurt her kid and then went after her."

Caputo stepped back, his eyes going from the open cafeteria door where the women of Litchfield were all on their feet watching the scene in front of them, the back to Red, eyeing her with concern.

"You don't think its dementia?" asked O'Neil quietly, but still loud enough for Caputo to here.

Caputo's eyes shot wide at the suggestion, and opened his mouth to respond but tiny body entered his peripheral to his left, and he instantly recognized her as Gina, the one who was burned in the kitchen fire.

"She doesn't have dementia!" growled out Gina stepping forward, her eyes furiously glaring at O'Neil for even posing the question before turning on Red, her eyes instantly softening and filling with tears.

"Nichols was stabbed in the shower this morning," said Gina, turning to Caputo with a glare. "Nicky was practically adopted by Red when she got here three years ago. That's what she meant by Vee attacking her daughter."

Understanding entered Caputo's eyes before hardening and turning on his CO's.

"Nichols was stabbed this morning and no one thought to tell me?!"

"We told Fig this morning," said Bell stepping forward. "Black found her unconscious in the shower stall and called for help. I arrived on scene and found Nichols unresponsive in the shower with multiple stab wounds. There were no witnesses. Nichols was then immediately moved to medical. Protocol was followed afterwards, and shakedown occurred in all pods for the weapon. Bennet found a bloody shank made out of a toothbrush in Warren's bunk under her pillow. SIS should be here soon to handle the rest of the investigation and take Warren."

"Son of a bitch!" growled out Caputo, running a frustrating hand over his already balding head. "Where is Warren?"

"She is with Heely, he is keeping her busy until SIS comes," answered Donaldson.

Caputo nodded again, before bringing his gaze back down to a still sobbing Red. Caputo stared at her for a few moments, obviously considering what she be done with her before looking up to the men holding her up.

"Take her to her bunk," ordered Caputo.

"Sir, with all do respect she just threatened to kill an inmate," stated Donaldson in disbelief.  
Caputo glared at the man.

"I have been working with Reznikov for over 10 years, Donaldson and this is the first time this woman has ever acted aggressively. She works in the shadows, always has, always will. If she wanted some dead, she wouldn't do it in front of three correction officers. This display in the cafeteria is unprecedented for her, and I won't put her in the SHU for grieving."

"Sir…"

"That's an order Donaldson," growled out Caputo before turning to Bell.

"I want a lockdown now," he ordered towards her. "I want everyone in their bunks! No one goes anywhere without an officer escort."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There was somberness in the Suburbs following the lockdown. Those who knew Nicky were grieving, and those who didn't know her, respected the family enough to not disregard their grief.

Piper, Gina, and Frieda were all guarding Red's bunk, like a shield. The barely suppressed rage on their faces was evident, as they glared at any inmate that even attempted to approach the matriarch of the family. Red hadn't spoken a word or made a single noise since she was placed in her bed. The woman was in a catatonic state, which everyone agreed was far worse than her anguished cries.

The only noise in the pod was Norma's soft singing voice, which could barely heard over the strangled cries from Lorna, whom was curled up in Norma's arms crying. Lorna fell apart immediately after finding out about Nicky. They found her crying in Nicky's bed right after breakfast, and no one could get her out. The woman already had a fragile mental health state and finding out that Nicky, her ex-lover and best friend was attacked, seemed to be the final break in her psyche. The only thing that seemed to calm her down and not be taken to psych was Norma's singing voice, and thankfully Norma seemed all too willing to hold the woman. Norma had her own tears shining down her face, and it seemed the woman needed this comfort just as much as Lorna did.

Boo and surprisingly, Pennsatucky had taken guard over Lorna. The cold fury on Boo's face had not left since the morning she found Nicky's blood covered body in the shower. She hadn't said a word since Nicky was taken to medical, choosing instead to glare at anyone who so much as looked at Nicky's bed.

Suddenly, the sound of the pod door opening followed by heavy-footed footsteps seemed to echo through the room, as Sam Heely stepped up to Red's bunk. He didn't make it far however, as Frieda immediately stood in his path.

"Can we help you?"

Heely looked a little outraged at the clear disrespect but when his eyes traveled over the woman to see a grief stricken Red, he cleared his throat and his anger dissipated.

"SIS has Warren for questioning and I thought I could take this time to take Red to see Nichols," said Heely quietly.

Frieda actually looked impressed with the man, since no one was ever allowed visitation in medical, due to the easy access to weapons and drugs. Frieda then turned back to Red, to see the woman had still not moved.

"She hasn't said a word since they brought her back," whispered Frieda to Heely, before giving him a grim nod. "We have tried to talk to her but it's like she isn't there, but maybe she will talk to you."

Heely frowned at her words but nodded, as he stepped forward and entered Red's bunk to then kneel next to her bed.

"Red," said Heely softly, noting the lack of light in the woman's usually bright blue eyes.

After a few seconds of nothing he reached forward and brushed a lock of red hair back away from her forehead before to trying again.

"Red, it's Sam," he said softly, "I am here to take you to Nichols."

A light entered Red's eyes at this words as the woman finally looked up at him.

"Ty otvedi menya k moyey docheri?" whispered Red, too exhausted to realize she was speaking in her native tongue.

Thankfully, Heely had been practicing his Russian more as of late and was able to understand her.

"Da," nodded Heely, reaching forward and extending her hand. "I am taking you to your daughter."

Red looked at the offered hand for a moment before reaching forward, her hand was shaking but found its way into Heely's. Once grasped, Heely helped her up from the bed and thankfully was at her side and began helping her walk out of the pod.

Red had never moved like a woman her age. She was always so full of life, or perhaps Russian's just refused to show any weakness, regardless of their failing bodies. It didn't matter how tired she was, or how many years older she got, Red never let anyone see her down.

So to see the matriarch of the family, the leader of the Suburbs, and the woman that the rest of prison never dared to cross – led out of the room like she was seconds from collapsing was difficult for all of them to watch. After a few moments of watching her struggle to the door, everyone in the Suburbs began to turn away. It was a matter of respect. They all knew that if Red knew they all saw her like this, she would be terribly embarrassed and most importantly angry.

So everyone looked away, because they all recognized that even in the fragile state Red was currently in, she was still Red – and no one disrespected Red.

The walk to the medical was quiet but with each step Red took towards her destination the more the fog in her mind cleared away. It was almost as if with every step she took towards Nicky, the more her world seemed to brighten. Her daughter always had that effect on her.

After Nicky came into her life, it was as if Red was missing a part of herself that she didn't even know was missing. Now that she has that part within herself, she couldn't imagine a life without it. With every step towards medical Red felt those missing pieces coming back to herself.

Before she knew it the doors to medical were in front of her, and Sam was pushing them open and holding them open in order for her to enter.

"I will be standing right outside the door," nodded Sam as she walked past him.

Red barely recognized his words as she walked into the room. Like a moth drawn to a flame, Red's eyes instantly came to rest on her daughter in a hospital bed in the middle of the room. Also like a moth to a flame, Red found herself in an overwhelming pain at the sight before her. The only thing that saved her from completely collapsing with the overwhelming pain was the sight of Sister Ingalls sitting at directly next to Nicky, the woman's hand directly in hers.

Sister looked up, hearing Red's footsteps and her eyes swelled with relief and tears.

"I haven't left her side since she was brought in here," assured Sister Ingalls.

Red nodded, unable to formulate her relief as the deep sadness that seemed to have a chokehold on her heart and vocals. Stepping forward until she was directly in front of the hospital bed, Red finally allowed her eyes to travel down her daughter's body, taking in every detail.

Starting at her head, Red took in the large gash across Nicky's forehead, noting the jaggedness of the cut and the purple and red surrounding it. It wasn't from the shank; instead it looked like from a fall – no doubt from falling in the showers and hitting her head on the broken tiles.

Red frowned; it would scar and mar her beautiful face. Moving her gaze down, she noted the way Nicky was breathing – it was labored and there was a wheeze to her breath. Her lungs ached within her chest at the sight, almost as if she felt her child's pain.

"I know it sounds bad, but it has actually improved. The doctor said she had a collapsed lung when she was brought in," said Sister Ingalls to her left, and Red saw the way the woman's hand shook slightly in Nicky's limp hand. The Sister looked even frailer than before, and Red knew it wasn't due to the woman's hunger strike. Red watched Sister Ingalls give her a daughter's hand a firm squeeze before she looked up to find the nun's gaze on her.

Red and Sister Ingalls shared a silent moment, before finally Red gave her a nod for the woman to continue.

"I only know what I overheard, but the worst of the damage was to her right side," continued Sister Ingalls. "She was stabbed in the side three times, and one punctured her lung…"

Red let out a strangled cry at the news but quickly muffled it with her hand and nodded at Sister Ingalls to continue.

"She has also has concussion and the marks on her arms…" Sister Ingalls trailed off, letting both her and Red's eyes move down to Nicky's arms that were heavily bandaged and already soaking through with blood.

"They are defensive wounds," stated Sister Ingalls grimacing, before bringing her gaze back up to see Red and her frown only deepened further at the sight of the pain in Red's eyes. "One hundred and seventy three stitches..."

Sister Ingalls's voice trailed off as she watched Red's face turned from one of despair to fury.

"Red…"

"She fought back."

Red's words were barely above a whisper but Sister Ingalls heard them, and watched as Red walked forward and around the bed to stand by Nicky's side. The woman brushed back Nicky's hair from her face before leaning down and kissing Nicky on the head.

"Red," said Sister Ingalls leaning forward, worriedly looking at the woman's dramatic change in behavior.

Red leaned down and whispered something clearly in Russian to Nicky before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Red," called out Sister Ingalls, this time garnering the woman's attention, as Red stopped and turned towards her.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sister Ingalls.

A furious but yet murderous look overcame Red's features as the woman eyes went from Nicky then back to Sister Ingalls.

"I am going to fight back."


End file.
